Hunt
by bLu3-Ph30nIx
Summary: You should never try to escape. Don't run, he'll chase you. Don't hide, he'll find you. Don't fight, he'll make you submit. Just give into his wishes. You of all people should know, the beast always gets what he wants


**I'm back. Sorry guys, I had to work, but here we go. I can't wait for Young Justice to come back to Cartoon Network, it'll give me more story fodder. Anyway, have you all ever wondered what Wally would be like if he was more... agressive. I means he's fast and all.. but, I mean a little like Superboy. I introduce you to the Wally who takes what he wants, with a little push from some gene altering chemicals. I hope you like blood and sex and roughness.**

**bLu3-P30nIx**

It was supposed to be a surveilance mission, as easy as they come. You couldn't really mess up too badly with these types of missions unless you blew your cover or were unfortunate enough to run into one of the enemy. They may have been trained, but the team of young superheroes were still human, and when they saw what was happening inside the facility, they couldn't _help_ but get involved. It's funny, how one action, so brash and unthoughtful can lead to circumstances the likes of which could not be fathomed. Maybe it's best to start from the beginning, so the grasp of things is not unreachable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Eeriely silent, Young Justice flew towards a remote location in Africa, letting the words of Batman sink into their brains. They were supposed to monitor a new type of medical corporation built in the forests of the wide open motherland. Plants holding cures to diseases newly discovered and as ancient as time were ripe in the location, which made it prime real estate for those seeking to help mankind and quell sickness in it's footsteps. However, for such a seemingly wonderful dream, a deceitful shadow loomed over it. There had been many different disappearances of both people and rare animals from around the corporation, and the League was starting to get suspicious. Without the incriminating evidence, though, the senior heros couldn't do much of anything. Which is where the junior department came in.

Gotham's dark night breifed them quickly on the situation and send them off post haste, but not without a word of caution. "As you know," his voice was gruff as his eyes narrowed, "scientists can be the most ruthless animals when corners. Stick to the shadows, and Do. Not. Get. _Caught_." Though, the two girls had very limited knowlegde of what had happened in the Cadmus fiasco, all four of the males knew exactly what the mysterious hero was refering to. For Superboy, it had been a rather painful memory, stabbing at his heart as he thought of being a mindles drone. For Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin, they were almost experimented upon like rats, nearly stripped of humanity and made sub-human. It had not been a good memory for any of them, making them more serious about this particular mission. They would not end up in the same postion as before.

Meg'gan's bioship, cloaked but still not invisible, flew through the air at a break neck pace, though with the lack of sound of it's occupants made the trip feel like it took forever. The martian girl kept shooting glances at the clone, concern dripping from her features, while Artemis figgeted in her seat. She was not used to him the quiet, in fact it was annoying her. Usually Kid Mouth was talking up the storm, saying how he'll whoop the bad guys so fast they won't know what hit them and be back to the cave to grab a snack or two, which basically meant leave the frigde empty and on life support. The archer would not go so far as to say she missed the speedster's voice, she _didn't_, but the silence was getting to be nearly unbearable.

Sparing a glance at the redheaded boy, she took him in. Artemis had never seen the boy look so serious before; his body was rigged, jaw clenched tight, and eyes set with a determination she didn't know he had, she was used to his cockiness that tried to hide the fact he was scared they might possibly fail and come back chopped up in boxes. It unnerved her slightly. Serious and Kid Flash did not fit, the were opposing forces that stayed as far away from each other as they could imagine. So the fact his mouth was set in touch a tight line was creeping her out just a little. Deciding to open to break the ice, to at least get him to speak or make some sort of remark so they could start the monotonous banter they've grown accustomed to and she could have some normalcy, Artemis turned in her chair challenged him.

"Hey Baywatch, did someone finally do me the pleasure of ripping your tongue out, or did you finally get wise and realize your voice made everyone's ears bleed." By the time she finished she was smirking at him, waiting for him to start fuming at her in his easily annoyed state. Maybe if they acted how they always did, so would the others. After a few seconds delay, the young archer thought he had killed most of his brain cells trying to think of a comeback, but it became apparent he wasn't going to retaliate. Shocked, Artemis looked at Wally, he had never outright ignored her beofre, to him it made it seem like she had won so he _always_ made it a point to make a comment back, no matter how lame it was. This however, had never happened before and Artemis really had no idea how to deal with it, and he seemed completely oblivious to the fact he had actually disarmed her and came out the victor. It was almost like at that moment... she didn't matter to him at all.

Hurt unexpected took hold of her, replaced quickly by anger at herself an him. Why was she hurt he was being a pompous jackass, he didn't deserve her hurt if he was just going to ignore like that. Her anger made her convistion grow, so she opened her mouth again, a scathing remark on the tip of her tongue, only to be stopped by the speedster's voice.

"Save it. Fighting with you is not worth it right now." The cold, clipped tone he had used had, up until this point, only been reserved for villians when they harmed his teammates. In a weird way they had all become some sort of disfunctional family, quirks, faults and all. Though she questioned that now, she had thought she and Wally had become sort of like friends, or bickering siblings, maybe she had been wrong. He had basically just said she wasn't worth his time, and that made her feel terrible on levels foreign to her, he hadn't even turned to completely look at her when he spoke, he just glance up at her face breifly, and realized she was still looking at him.

Wally hadn't meant for his words to come out so harsh, he looked at her again, expecting her to have turned back around and give him a taste of his own medicine, but was startled to see her looking at him with one of the saddest expressions on her face. Had his words hurt her? She looked mad, with her eyebrows knitted the way they were, but her eyes weren't angry, just depressed. Inwardly, he knew he had just fucked up royally. They had just become something akin to friends, and with what he just did they were probably back to square one, maybe even in negative space if it were possible. He felt bad, she didn't know what happened in Cadmus, and he shouldn't have taken it out on her. He would have to apologize... to _her_.

"Arty... look I didn't mean. What I mean to say is... Look I've had past with evil scientists before, and it wasn't good. I don't... I don't want it to end up like that again. I'm still a little pissed about the situation, I didn't mean to... to... takeitoutonyou. I'msorry." He finshed the last bit in a rush and as quiety, hoping she hadn't caught it, but of course, fate hated him and she did. Her eyes lost that depressed hue and took on one of shock then understanding, she offered him a small smile before it melted into her signature evil grin that promised nothing but torture for him.

"I get it Kid Mouth, you're afraid when they experiment on you they'll find out you're an inferior male specimen and throw you away. Don't worry though, they won't throw you away, they'll incenerate you. Throwing you away means people might have a chance of seeing you, and no one would wish that on their worst enemy. They'll just burn you into ash, so know one gouges their eyes out over your terrible excuse of a body." Now that was just rude, he pouted inside his mind, but at least she wasn't looking like some kicked puppy anymore and he made her smile... sort of.

The ship landed, and Aqualad split them into teams of twom taking Robin with himself, and pairing the happy couple together, leaving Artemis and Kid Flash. Normally this would've initiated protesting and arguments, but the Atlantean's gaze and tone of voice meant it was not an option. Together they made their way to their designated hiding place, and looked on, watching the south enterance intently for anything strange.

They were together, Artemis close to his side, so close she could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin. She took a glance at him, and saw he was back to the serious Wally she was sure she hated, his face hard set once again. Turning back she watched. A gazelle was grazing nearby in all it's magestic glory, nibbling at the brown green grass. It lookked so peaceful. The archer saw many scenes like this when she was hunting, and each moment touched her. Here in nature it was possible to have peace within one's life, something she so desperated wanted. She heard the woosh of a black camera, standing out against the white-ish building turn to the animal. The doors groaned open and suddenly the animal was on it's side, fallen on the plain. She and the speedster exchanged a look, before both watching the animal get dragged inside by a net cast over it. For once they seemed to be on the wavelength, as she hopped on the redhead back and he sped in just as the doors closed.

Once inside, they both stuck to the shadows, following the clicks and churns of machinery to a glowing green light. Batman had told them to monitor the situation, they could do that _in_ the facility too. The two hid behind boxes of chemicals, crouching down so they could still see what was happeing. They saw the gazelle lying on the table, motionless, and neiher could tell it was still alive. What really caught their attetion, was the hulking figure at the computer. The white light cast bright shadows on the thick tufts of fur, but they couldn't see it's face. Only a few criminals had that M.O. but if it was Moisour Mala, he wouldn't have been at the computer, The Brain would've. And Ultra Humanite had lighter fur. This oerp had the same colored fur as Mala, but that couldn't be, besides, where was the hat and the machine gun. Slowly the figure turned around... holding a syringe. The teens gasped inaudiblely. Gorilla Grodd.

The intelligent beast bounded toward the unmoving animal, muttering a quiet hold still, before punging the syringe in it's side, drawing blood. He then placed the emptied the blood into a beaker, where in combined with chemicals and was depoisted into another beaker fully mixed, where the now green liquid was drawn into yet another needle. The gorilla returned to the computer, pressed a few buttons, causing a hidden door to turn aroun, with a captive chained to the wall. The young woman cried, screaming at the top of her lungs in an unknown language, as Grodd advanced. He stuck the syringe deep within the shreiking woman's arm. Not even seconds later, she convulsed violently, foam spurted from her mouth, as she changed.

Kid Flash and Artemis watched as the terror unfolded before their eyes. Feet melded and cracked painfully into hooves as bone reshapped themselves. the face jutted out at the nose flattened into a snout. Horns grew from the head, violently ripping out chucks of hair. Fur grew and covered the body, a small tall prtroding from the backside, though it kept a humanoid shape and the hands remained the same. The pained moaned blended seemlessly into a horrified bleat before the newly made creature fell unconscious. All the while Grodd took careful notes, smorking all the while.

Artemis was stunned, no other world could describe it, stunned into a frozen postion, mouth wide open. She couldn't believe it. Wally on the other hand, was livid, How. Dare. He. She was human, you do not toy with human lives or experiment on them like they were nothing, not even rats deserved this. Without thinking he sped from his spot and right at the monster before. He would not let Grodd get away with this, this, _evil. _He built speed, pouring power into his punch, ready to knock the villian out and be done with it, of course he didn't even think about the animals advanced hearing and sense of smell, he didn't know the gorilla had _known_ they were there. With on powerful swipe, Grodd smacked Kid Flash away, it had been easy with him running straight at him, the speedster didn't have time to dodge with his mind clouded so.

The blur that was Artemis' teammate sailing through the air, before landing on many of the boxes strewn throughout the room. The force of his body and the punch made the wooden crate splinted and the contents inside break, the glass embbedding itself into Wally's body and the green liquid bathing him Small amount seeped into the open wounds, not nearly as much as the amount the gorilla had put intotthe now gazelle like humanoid creature, but enough to make them sting as though salt was being rubbed into the broken skin. Artemis ran to Wally, abandoning her hiding spot, desperate to make sure he was alright.

"Hello girly, I want to play. Maybe you won't be as boring as your boyfriend there, and might give me a challenge." Grey eyes narrowed into slits at the beast, knowing she couldn't defeat him on her own. She called out through the mental link they shared. _Guys! Wally's down and hurt, I don't know how bad. Break in the facility somehow, just get here... I can't take Grood out on my own. _The criminal in question was closing in on her, she drew her arrow, ready to fight tooth and nail.

Wally was fasing in an out of focus, he could hear Artemis' cursing shouts, and the gorilla's roaring laughing . The speedster wished so badly he could help her, be he couldn't move, something strange had him acting all letargic and throbbing in pain. Just as the blackness overcame his conscious mind, he heard the booming explosion and shouts of his team before falling into a blissful dreamlike state.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The constant and steady thrumb of the heart monitor jolted him awake, green orbs taking in the medic ward of Mount Justice. His eyes blinked into focus, adjusting to the white room around him. Good how he hated the color. So lifeless and dull, be it seemed brighter, clearer somehow, actually everything seemed more in tune. The beep of the heart monitor was more piercing, explaining why it had torn him from sleep, when any other time he'd have slept straight through it. As he looked around, the green that spiked in tune with the beeps seemed greener, and the black background seemed so much blacker. He could hear voices from behind the door, accompained with footsteps **down **the hallway. Wait..._ down the hallway_. What the fuck was happening?

The thump of the footsteps got closer, two sets became one, echoing in the corridor and straining against his newly sensitive ear drums. The door opened with a sickening creak that seemed to last an enternity, as Kal'dur stepped in. Seeing Wally had awakened, the stoic leader strode toward him. He watched the speedster, eyes calculating and slightly wide at Wally's winces and groans of pain. Just what had happened to him? Was this the work of the chemicals... it seemed logical. He would have to observe the redhead as he debriefed him on what happened.

"I trust you arw well Wally."

"As I'll ever be," Truthfully, the voice he found the most peaceful, was now a grating annoyance, and it was taking all of Wally's willpower not to rip his throat out or cry.

"I will not bore you with the finer details. We found Gorilla Brodd was planning on creating a human mutate army he could easily control and over thrown the African government. After which he would use his influence to make multiple facilities around the world, supplied with the mutagene and expand more of his army, capturing more humans and creating more mutate, eventually outnumbering the human populace and reducing the world to more primative state, with him as ruler."

That sick _fuck_. Wally could feel the anger in his rising. A white hot dragon curling around and scorching his insides. How could he do that to people... to animals? No living being deserved that, to be mutated into a monsterous freak with no mind. He deserved to be killed, the mangey gorilla fuck. A sound reached his ears, menacing and low. He knew that sound he heard dogs make it all the time... was he _growling_? What the hell was going o? Kal'dur had noticed too. Clearing his throat he continued in his explanation, the answers to Wally's unspoken questions spilling out.

"When you were found, you were lying in a case of the mutagene with the beakers broken and spilled all over you. We had noticed rips in your uniform, which meant you had been injured at some point, but healed at an even faster rate that of your boosted healing factor. The mutagen has been introduced to your blood stream, and I've noticed it's hightened your agressio as well. The League is working on a cure as we speaking an-"

"Did you find more of them?" If there was a cure being made, that the League had to have found more of them. They had to help them, undo what the gorilla who tried to make himself God did to those poor creatures. But to seperate D.N.A combined on a molecular level, could end up tearinf them apart. He heaved at the thought of exploding bloody masses, he knew as well as anyone. To undo an experiment meant you had to expeiment, and with no sure fire way to reverse the process, terrible things would ensure. The League would become murderers, all because of one power hungry beast. The anger growing, a dragon breathing fire. And Kal'dur _still_ hadn't answered the question.

" Wally we-"

"IT'S A SIMPLE FUCKING QUESTION KAL'DUR! YES OR FUCKING NO. THAT'S ALL! DID YOU FIND THE VICTIMS OF A SADISTIC GORILLA AND ARE YOU GOING TO HELP THEM! IS IT **REALLY **THAT **FUCKING HARD** TO ANSWER ME WITH ONE WORD!"

The sound of his voice elevated to such a level had his headaching. His breath was shallow, harshly coming out of his mouth in pants of rage. This never happened before, never had his emotions been so out of control. He may have been reckless, rash and implusive, but with the exception of his outburst during the simulation gone wrong, he had never let his anger get the better of him. Wally was panicking, what had those chemicals done to him. Gripping the covers until his knuckles were as white as the sheets, He could feel the sweet beading on his brow. What was happening to him. His angry pants became hyperventailating gasps. He vaguely heard the rush of feet, barely felt the Atlantean push him back toe the bed gentlly, barely heard the answer, and hesitant 'they are safe,' to his question as he tried to get his body back under control.

His body was shaking in pain as wave after wave of pain racked his brain. His eyes were burning, his gums hurt, his fingernails felt like they were being ripped from his hands or bamboo stalk were being shoved under them. Muscles spasmed, bones cracked, the hand on his chest increased its pressure and doubled. HIs mouth was open and Wally found himself wondering if foam was coming out. Shouts of his teammate were mute to him, and he only continued with his seizure like tremors.

Skin felt like it was bleeding form every orifice, breaking and streching and contracting all at the same time. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Would he die here? There was so much he hadn't done and still wanted to do. He didn't want to die before even getting a chance to really live. A chance to be a hero and live out his dream. And with one final, violent spasm, the speedster was still.

Drenched in sweat, shivering and cold from the wetness, echoes surrounded him until he notices the echoes were the woried voices of his friends. The remaining team hovered about him, all with some level of concern blanketing their features. Robin remained nearly stotic, but he was tense, and type of tense Wally wouldn't have notice if he had been normal, but he could see through his best friends aloof mask now. It was the same with Superboy, Wally could see past the ever present scowl and seeing the worry underneath. Kaldur of course showed a small amount of the necessary emotion, trying to keep himself composed as a leader should. Meg'gan was near tears, but Artemis looed like she had went through what he went through, by far the worse. This confused him. They were 'friends, ' but she cared that much?

Normally he would've tried to lighten the mood, but he was exhausted, he closed his eyes, but could _feel_ their concern and the other emotion flitting underneath. Shiock. What did they have to shocked about? Other than the fact he looked like he was about to die, why were they so shocked. He opened his eyes and saw they were still staring at him.

"What?" God Wally's voice sounded raw.

"Dude." Robin voice was cmarinated in curiousity, what happened to you. The others nodded, too numb to speak. He was growing anxious now.

"What?" Carefull Artemis draped one of his arms around her shoulder, helping him to stand. Together they hobbled into the adjacent bathroom, the light dim enough not to irritate his eyes.

"Look in the mirror" He did as she asked, choking on his on saliva at what he saw. His eyes were slitted, catlike now flecked with gold . While his hair was normaly messy, this man looked lion like messy, curling around his ears at a slightly longer length. Opening his more to say something, _anything_, when he caught sight of his sharpened canines. He looked at his hands, and sure enough his nails ended in slightly sharpe points. Now complete mutated into a humanimal, but not really still a person, Wally stood somewhere in the middle. He looked more powerful, not in side or build, but her she exuded power, nearly as raw as the clone's.

Trembling, he stealed himself, trying to shave off some of his internal tension the only way he knew how.

"I kind of like the new look. Chick dig guys with a wide side."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Adjustment was something that Wally was used to. When he got his powers, he had to adjust to the speed. When he went through puberty, he had to adjust to the longer limbs. Now he had to adjust to animal like traits. No biggie right? He had thought that at first, but now cursed his arrogant stupidity. He couldn't sleep anymore, every little noise sounds like it was magnified ten fold. He asked Superboy to help with it, the clone had been thrugh this, but the dark haired youth hadn't been much help. He had just told him to turn it off. Wally didn't _know_ how to... that was the problem. But Conner had told him it was something your really couldn't learn from another person, you had to teach yourself.

There was the unexpected bouts of anger and destrution of what was around him. Again, Connor territory, and again the clone said self control couldn't be taught. Which caused the television to be thrown into the nearest wall. He wasn't even going to ask the clone to help him with his strength trained. Wally hated repetition with a passion since his brain processed everything so fast he already knew the anwser in a fraction of a second so repeating anything wasn't necessary, though adults loved to do it. It was like reliving the same moment 100 times, and now it was worse. With advanced senses his brain process became even faster as it had to process farther sight, better hearing, off the wall smell and the taste of everything.

The worst thing was the urges. It felt like he was hungry. He tried eating, but found he only cleaned out half the fridge and all of the freezer because he only had a taste for meat. And it _had _to be raw. The animal D.N.A increased his already fast metabolism, so he ate frequently and ate ridiculous proportions nearly every half hour. He didn't know what it felt like to be full anymore. But the urges weren't hunger he soon discovered. With his advanced smell, he could pick out the sweeter scents of the female members. It made the hunger greater, he was over come with lust and want. Wally had taken to becoming a recluse, never leaving his room unlees absolutely necessary. He _did not want_ to jump on of the girls, and if it was Meg'gan, he _did not want _to fight Conner. New strength or not, hewas not Conner strong, the Boy of Steel would kick his ass.

His stomach was hungry yet again, so the speedster braced himself to go outside. The swoosh of the door still made him want to tear it off the hinges, but he strode past it determined to get food as quickly as possible and go back to his room. So intent on being fed, he was actually blocked out everything. No sounds pierced his ears, no aroma assaulted his nose. If only he could appreciate that he was doing exactly what Superboy had said. Making his way in the kitchen, Wally quickly realized his error.

There, in the middle of the room, sat Artemis, muching on a pudding snack. She idley spponed the vanilla substance into her mouth, and with his focus gone, Wally salivated over her. He breathed in the jasmine air around her, its spice tickling his nose and settling in his groin. He was simply mouth watering, and he could get himself to stop staring and wanting to dominate her. He was lost in that scent, and the owner had no idea what it was doing to him. Hands clenching into fists as he grunted, which she must've heard, because she looked straight at him.

"Oh. I thought I was the only here Feral boy, where were you."

"My room." The words were forced out. He had to get out of here, fuck being hungry. Of course Artemis noticed the toned, which caused her to stand and come closer to him. The last thing Wally wanted to happen. Placing a hand on his forehead, the usually rude archer became a gentie mother.

"You alright dweeb. You don't feel warm." God how he wanted to pushe he away and and rip her clothes to shreads, but he kept telling himself he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't... he couldn't... wait what had he been thinking about? Suddenly his eyes were on her, she had leaned in and he got a full wisp of jasmine mingled with cinnamon. He couldn't take it anymore.

With suprising force, Artemis realized she had been pinned to the table, hands above her head and feral green eyes slitted were the black was nearly gone, a sliver in the gold green. Truthfully, Artemis thought the boy more gorgeous this way, feral and terryingly beautiful, but she would not let him get away with this. She shuddered, his tongue deftly licking the juction between her neck and shoulder. It felt so good. The muscle ran over the senstive shell of her throat as his canines grazed the flesh. Esctasy course thorugh her, but Artemis suppressed the moan rising in her. She had to get him off her. Legs still free, she kicked him soundly in his must vulnerable spot. The sudden pain made him let her go, and she took the opportunity to spring free from him.

Beathing heavily, she glared at him, which had no effect. Though knelling and cluching himself, she could still see his lust filled eyes staring at her. Her eyes followed the tongue that flicked across his lips. SHe had to get out of here. She couldn't take on a feral Wally. Artemis was trained never to back down, but she couldn't win this... she knew, and though that enraged her, she had to keep herself in tact, which meant away from Wally. She couldn't just run away from him though, he was too fast, probably faster now, so she has to distract him. Quickly thinking she grabbed so seasoning in the spice rack, opening top roughly and threw it at him full force.

The seasoning burned Wally's eyes and nose, Forcing him to try and get it off of himself. Momentarily incapcitated his ears pricked at the sound of running footsteps. Stumbling to the sink, he wrenched it on and flished his face with it. Oh she would pay for that. She would _so _pay for that. Anger and arousal blended together. He would make sure of it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Knowing she couldn't stay trapped in the Cave, Artemis burst from the hanger door and into the forest. She had to get away from there, she had more hiding places out here anyway. She dropped and rolled in the dirt to mask her scent, the sprang back up. Feeling for the compact, foldable crossbow tucked under her jeans, she ran into a thicket, where she knew her footsteps would be camoflagued. Ducking down she waited for Wally to come, readying her crossbow.

Of course he has followed the trail like any animal would, following after her through the hanger and into the forest. At the drop off of her scent, he looked down to see the faint footprints she had left. He followed in the thicket predictably, what a good little lion boy, and began to listen for any noises, any indication for where she was. Ears twitched and moved imperceptibly aas Wally surveyed the area. Artemis leaned out of the thicket, crossbow sheathed with an arrow. A tranquilizter arrow. She didn't know if it would work, but it was all she had. She waited until his back was turned and took the shot aimed for his leg.

He heard the whistle of the arrow, an more on instich that anything turned, pinpointed the location, and sped out of the way. It was moving so slowly to his as he rushed at her in the blink of an eye, pinned her to the dirt floor. This time he pinned her legs with his own, but she still writhed like a captured beast. She cursed at him, spat at him, but all Wally was focused on at the moment was claimed this jasmine flower as his own.

In one foul swoop, his claws rended her shirt and bra in half. Clasping both of her wirst in one had, he reckless tore the ruin garments off of her. He wa at her breast suckling in at instant. Lapping at her skin that taste of jasmine sweat lingered on his taste buds. He was still a bit ticked at her for what she had done to him in the kitchen, so he nicked her pert and hardened nipple drawing blood. It tastes so good to her, and the though occurs to him, that Artemis _was_ meat. Raw meat.

He bit a little more forcefully drawing more of the crimson liquid, making her body hitch in surprise and want. She was still fighting, trying to free her wirsts, but he protest weakened as pleasue and pain blended together into euphoria. His tongue was so talented, and against was little will she had left, it made her body arched into his own. To hell with this shit, she wasn't going to win, might as well get something out of this. When she thought about it, she ended up winning anyway. Before this had happened to Wally, Artemis had had dreams of him. SHe never admitted her crush on the boy, but it was there and after his transformation, the dreams turned... wild.

Biting down on her own lip, Artemis defiantly tried to stop a moan from erupted from her, and failed. Maybe she still had a little fight in her, just to make it a little more exciting.

Drunk off her blood, Wallys free had rakied her side, drawing more, causing Artemis to scream out. Dipping his head to the side, Wally brought his fingers to his maw and licked them in ryhm with Artemis' abused nubs. The cinnamon flavor of her blood was stronger now, overpowering it's jasmine partner, and God how he wanted it. Leaving her breasts. Wally licked up her side, razor sharp nails, ghosting over tanned flesh, threatening and soothing all at the same time. It was driving the archer mad, if her ohs said as much.

One hand still held her wrists together, while the still free hand wandered over her still clotherd bottom half. Unbuttoning the jeans, and pulling done the zipper, Wally suddenly tore them from her, in another seond, he plunged his fingers into her wet core. He tried to be careful he really did, but with nails as sharp as his were now, Wall still made tears in her womanhood. The smell of blood and sex hit him, and he almost apologetically stopped licking her side to star at her. He deemed she was too out of it to try a run from him now. With that he scraped his fangs down he neck, her abdomen, to her slightly bleeding cunt.

The silkly juices dyed pink by her life's blood, tempted him, and he licked deeper, firmer, chewing softly onher lips. Artemis's hands were fistinf his fiery locks, as she screamed unabashed in the forest. His arousal began to hurt, as it so desperately wanted to taste her too. Realizing he was still clothed,Wally disposed of his garments quickly, cock free and dripping pre cum from the bulbous head. Artemis gave him a once over, drinking in his chiseled abs, his fully aroused man hood, glorious shoulders and legs, and opened her own.

Her pussy was weeping, had his dick twitching. But he wanted to dominate her let her know what that he was the king, the alpha, and he flipped her on all four. Her juices dripped to ground, he watched in earnest. Slding up behind her, in grabbed at her breasts, and squeezed. Beginning a sadistic massge of bringing his hands to the senstive and bleeding nub, twisting and pulling them as far as they would go. Artemis backed into him, her entrance grazing his cock, moaning and moving like she was already being fucked senseless.

His breath was on her neck, sending shivers down her spine, before he bit into her carefully and thrust inside her at the same time. One hand held her throat close to him, while the other rubbed her clit in time with his animalistic pace and thrust. He milked the blood from the wound, speeding his pace. The slap of skin could ne heard in his ears, and he knew if anyone were around, they would hear it too.

Artemis was caressing her breast with one plam, the other braced in fromt of her to hold her steady. His beakneck pace hitting her in places that sent electricity straight to her pleasure center. With her most senstive spots being touched and massaged, she was close, so close. A warning nip from Wally told her to hold out longer, as he went even faster, pounding in a out of her. With a gutteral growl he realeased into her. The force of his orgasm triggered her own, making her drop in a heap at the speedster's feet.

He smirked at her still form, not the least bit simpathetic for the red welts and bit marks on he skin, or the fact he thoroughly exhausted her. I served her right for throwing seasoning in his face. "I know you aren't tired. We've only _just _started, it's time for round two _Arty_."

God, how she hated him.

**Read and Reveiw. I hope you all liked it. *demented smile.. I know I did.**


End file.
